A gamer among Pirates: East Blue File
by DarkLord98
Summary: I was just your average 17-year old guy at a art school, who likes games, anime and manga. But I never expected to be in one! Follow my adventures through the East blue and eventually, The Grand Line! Warning! Contains OC, Self-Insert with Gamer powers and later on, my opinion on the Marines and the Tenryuubito. Pairing: OCx?. Rated T for safety. A rewrite of my original A.g.a.P.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy new year people! It's the last day of 2015! And what better way to welcome the year 2016, than with a re-write of a fanfic. I hope that you'll drop some reviews on the way out.**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'** **Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

 _Dying really hurts you know? The feeling of your soul detaching from your body. Add getting run over by a truck, causing some broken bones, so yeah dying sucks. What you don't expect from the afterlife is a game screen popping up as you float towards the light, whether you want to or not._

* * *

 **[Game Over!]**

"Is this a joke?!" I shout at the blue screen in the darkness, looking at the bloody thing with a incredulous expression on my face.

 **[Would you like to start a new game?]**

 **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]**

"Um...Sure, why not." I say pressing Confirm, another blue screen replacing it. If this the world's idea of a joke, then so far, I'm not getting the joke.

 **[Select Difficulty]**

 **[Game Info]**

 **[Normal difficulty: When you die, you will respawn at the last checkpoint.]**

 **[Hard :When you die, you will not re-spawn. Start items: 100,000,000 Beli's+ 1 rare weapon+ 1 rare skill pack+ 98 Stat Points+1 {Premium} Skill]**

Oh, so I'm in One Piece."Damn it, that Premium is just too good to pass up." I say, noticing the Beli mark as I pick Hard difficulty, ignoring my self-preservation instincts shouting at me. As soon as I press confirm, I regret my decision as my body feels like it's on fire, like my soul being stretched like a bungee rope with most of the pain coming from my chest area, near my heart, before stopping suddenly. After catching my breath, I look at the info screen in front of me

 **[You have acquired the skill pack: The Gamer+1 rare weapon: Asauchi]**

"... Holy fu**ing shit." I curse pressing the Asauchi Info Screen to confirm my suspicions. A weapon meant to be used by the "guardians" of the afterlife.

 **[Nameless Zanpakuto: Asauchi{Unequipped}]**

 **LV: 1  
EXP: 0/100  
DUR: Unbreakable**

 **\- All stats +10  
\- +50% Damage dealt to Hollows  
\- Shikai: Locked{Unlocked when Asauchi reaches LV: 20}  
\- Bankai: Locked{Unlocked when Shikai Reaches LV: 50} **

Holy shit! a honest-to god Zanpakuto. I start dancing out of Otaku-flavored joy and cheering to myself.

"Might as well check this out" I comment after calming down, pressing the The Gamer Skill tree. It's always a good idea to check what skills are unlocked. Hopefully the ID Create and Escape skills are available at the start, since that would allow some easy grinding.

 **[Gamer: This mysterious power makes the world around the user work like a video game]  
**

 **[Skills:]**

 **Gamer's Mind |?|  
Passive LV: MAX**

 **Gamer's Body** **|?|** **  
Passive LV: MAX**

 **Observation** **|?|** **  
Active/Passive LV: 1  
EXP: 0/100**

 **ID Create** **|?|** **  
Active LV: 1  
EXP: 0/100**

 **ID Escape** **|?|** **  
Active LV: 1  
EXP: 0/100**

 **Kido Affinity[Premium]  
Passive LV: 1  
EXP: 0/100**

Okay, so it looks like I have all the basic skills that the protagonist from The Gamer had, along with a little extra. With something like that, becoming a mage-type character would be beneficial. Huh, so the Gamer's Mind is already taking effect.

"Bitching, I guess it's time to see my stats." I say, pressing the Status Window.

 **[Status Window]**

 **/Gamer\  
** **Edward Smith LV: 5** **  
/Tech\  
EXP: 0/500**

 **HP: 70  
MP: 80  
RP: 98**

 **STR: 10  
INT: 24  
VIT: 10  
WIS: 23  
** **AGI: 18  
DEX: 23  
**

 **Points: 98**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:  
** **Antisocial: You don't like spending time around other people and would rather spend your time indoors than out in the sunlight. through your self-imposed isolation, you have gained knowledge. How you will use said knowledge is up to you. {-40% to social events. +40% INT &WIS}  
**

 **Kido Affinity: You have talent for using Kido, allowing you to skip incantations for Kido spells that you know.{Kido spells cost: -50% of the usual. No Incantations are required for Kido spells in the Skill list}**

"Man, I'm a glass cannon." Edward says, investing 10 in each point, leaving him with 28 points. He's so goddamn weak, but he also has a pretty basic stat distribution for a mage-type character.

 **HP: 90  
** **MP: 120  
RP: 158**

 **STR: 20** **  
INT: 34  
VIT: 20  
WIS: 33**  
 **AGI: 28  
DEX: 33  
**

"Okay, now comes the hard part" he comments to himself looking at his status window in thought. Most, if not all fighters in the One Piece world are strong, fast and durable, so there really isn't a bad choice when it comes to stats, but considering his own situation, investing points in VIT would help him stay alive, and investing in AGI would allow him to hit fast and run if things get tough.

 **[Would you like to play through the tutorial before starting?]**

 **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]**

Edward stares at the screen with a deadpan expression on his face, before pressing confirm. It's always a good idea to play the tutorial, especially if it's a matter of life and death. The darkness around him shatters like glass, revealing a dense forest with vines hanging from the trees. A blue screen hangs in the air.

 **[Tutorial Dungeon (Lv: 1-5)]  
A dungeon perfect for Newbies to get a hang of things **

"Well, that's just insulting." Edward sneers at the description of the dungeon, walking into said dungeon. A basic sort of dungeon, so there would probably be some wild animals or something, but there also might be Hollows, since he's a Shinigami. As soon as he entered the forest another screen appears.

 **[Tutorial Quest 1: Equip Asauchi]**

 **-Open Inventory and equip [Nameless Zanpakuto: Asauchi]**

 **Rewards: **

**-10 EXP**

"Can't believe that something like this is a quest. **[Inventory]** " Edward grumbles as a classic inventory screen appears in thin air. He double-clicks the image of a sword. And in a flash of light a katana with a regular round tsuba, signifying it's lack of a developed souland a burnt orange sheath.

 **[Tutorial Quest 2: Combat]**

 **-Defeat 1 Hollow**

 **Rewards: **

**Victory:**

 **\- Skill book set: Basic Shinigami skills  
\- Shihakusho  
\- 50 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **\- Death**

As soon as the new quest window appeared Edward could hear something swinging through the forest . **"Ukikiikiikii!"** a 2-feet tall monkey-like hollow with red skin and the signature hollow hole dead center of it's chest screeches as it jumps towards Edward with its sharp claws intending to cut him to pieces, who dodges the attack

 **[Observation]**

 **/Hollow\  
Monkey LV: 4  
/Power\**

 **HP: 50  
RP: 120**

 **STR: 42** **  
INT: 4  
VIT: 20  
WIS: 3  
AGI: 28  
DEX: 23  
**

"You want some of me well come then!" Edward taunts, gripping his sword. He has the type advantage, so this should be easy.

 **"Uukikikiki!"** the Hollow responds to the taunt jumping at him again, Edward slashes at the beasts arm , leaving a deep gash, causing it to back off. **[** **-20 HP]** the monkey hollow holds it's arm with what could be described as a pained expression gains a red aura as it starts trashing around and banging it's chest. **"UKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKIIIKIIIIIIIIIIKIKIKI!"** a red window appears

 **[The Enemy has entered a berserker rage. STR +10%, AGI +5%, +15% damage taken from attacks, Accuracy -20%]**

"Shit." Edward curses before the enraged monkey jumps at him with tremendous speed, mouth full of sharp teeth jamming into his left arm, blood leaking from the wound. **[-40 HP]**

Edward grins, ignoring the pain, raising his sword. "OLLY OLLY OXEN BITCH!" he shouts triumphantly stabbing the monkey's head, **[-100 HP]** the Hollow monkey's corpse dispersing into blue wisps of energy, earning him 50 EXP.

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **Rewards: **

**\- Skill book set: Basic Shinigami skills**

 **\- Shinigami Shihakusho**

"Finally I can get some magic!" Edward cheers, giddily swiping his hand down to open his **[Inventory** ] "Probably should check the description for this stuff." Edward says as a info screen floats over the items.

 **[Skill Book: Beginner Kido]**  
 **The spells of the Shinigami. This book teaches you the basic 10 spells of Bakudo and Hado.  
** **[Requirements: 100 RP. Shinigami Class]** **  
**

 **[Skill Book: Beginner Hakuda]  
** **The hand-to-hand combat techniques of the Shinigami. This book teaches you the basics of Hakuda.  
** **[Requirements: 100 RP. Shinigami Class]** **  
**

 **[Skill Book: Beginner Zanjutsu]  
** **The sword techniques of the Shinigami. This book teaches you the basics of Zanjutsu.  
[Requirements: 100 RP. Shinigami Class]** **  
**

 **[Skill Book: Beginner Hoho]  
** **The high-speed movement techniques of the Shinigami. This book teaches you the basics of Hoho.  
[Requirements: 100 RP. Shinigami Class]** **  
**

 **Would you like to learn the contents of these books?  
** **[Confirm][Cancel]**

Edward presses confirm with a childish glee. As soon as he did that, he feels a surge of information flowing through his brain. complex incantations and muscle memory, engraving itself to his brain. Hours and hours of rigorous training lodging itself deep into his nervous system

 **[You have learned skills:]**

 **\- Bakudo #1-10  
\- Hado #1-10  
\- Shunpo{RP Cost: 20. +50 ****AGI. +100% Movement speed}**

"Huh, I guess, Healing spells are harder to master" Edward comments before turning his attention to the other item he got from his kill.

 **[Equipment: Shinigami Shihakusho{Unequipped}]  
**

 **LV: -  
DUR: 100/100%**

 **The uniform of the Shinigami, a true one size fits all! just apply your Spiritual energy and it will fit you like a glove.**

 **\- HP +10** **  
** **\- VIT +4  
** **\- Buffs: RP increases 2% per LV,** **Reiryoku control increases 10% per LV.**

"I can live with that." Edward says equipping it as his outfit of a grey hoodie, black sweat pants and sneakers scatter into pixels, instantly being replaced by a black kimono, his sword hanging from his white Obi.

"Okay then, what's next?" Edward asks rhetorically to himself. After this is over, he should do the basic Gamer thing, learn to use Mana, first making the basic Mana Bolt, and then progressing from there.

 **[Tutorial Quest 3: Jinzen.]**

 **Channel your Reiryoku to your asauchi to develop it's growth  
Reward: 20 EXP**

"Speak of the devil." Edward sits on a boulder, laying his sword onto his lap before closing his eyes and channels his energy for about 30 minutes. He imagines grasping the RP inside him and directing it towards the Asauchi laying on his lap. Feeling an unbearable heat surround him, he opens his eyes to see the source of the heat.

"Okay, where the hell am I!?" Edward shouts, floating in a literal world of fire. Did he die again so soon, and end up in Hell? Sure, he wasn't a freakin' saint, but who honestly is? Everybody sins at least once in their life..

 **"Oi, numbnuts, over here."** A deep gravelly voice speaks up from behind him. Turning around with some difficulty, Edward sees an imp made of blue fire, setting it apart from the blazing orange fire surrounding them.

 **"Look, let's get this over with my name is ****, did you get that?"** the fiery imp asks, only for the roaring flames to block the being's name.

"Okay, so you're my Zanpakuto spirit." Edward says, to which the fiery imp nods in confirmation.

 **"Correct! But since you can't even hear my name, we don't have anything to talk about. So, I bid you..."** The Zanpakuto Spirit holds out its hand towards Edward. **"Au revoir"** it says as the world of fire shatters like glass.

 **[Guest Complete!]  
Reward: 20 EXP**

* * *

"GAH! Fucking jackass could've given me a warning." Edward grumbles, feeling a headache from the forceful disconnection. How the heck would he work on hearing his Zanpakuto's name? Thoughts for later, he supposes.

Standing up from the boulder he takes a look at his Asauchi. If a Zanpakuto develops with the soul of its wielder, then wouldn't pumping tons of RP in it help jump-starting it? But then again, that could result in the Zanpakuto being a half-assed product.

 **[Asauchi{Equipped}]  
LV: 2  
EXP:135/300**

Edward sheathes his sword as wanders around the forest dungeon in deep thought. _'So my Asauchi gains half the amount of EXP I get.'_ he concludes, swiping his hand to the left opening his status window

 **Name: Edward Smith  
Level: 5: 270/500**

 **HP: 60/100  
MP: 120  
RP: 128/158**

 _'And 30 minutes of Jinzen cost me 30 RP, Asauchi gaining 300 EXP. Good to know.'_ he takes note of the ratio of RP regenerating at 4 RP per minute, as he wanders through the forest before finding a ancient temple weathered by age and weather, moss covering some of the walls and a giant boulder blocking his path.

Edward raises a eyebrow. "So... is there a tutorial or some-"

 **[Tutorial Quest 4: Reiatsu channeling.]**

 **Channel your Reiatsu to your weapon and cut the obstacle blocking your path  
Reward: 20 EXP**

"Fan-freaking-tastic" he groans, drawing his sword. How much RP would he have to channel into his sword to break this boulder, and would that RP also help progress his Zanpakuto's development.

"Well, here goes something" he charges his sword before slashing at the boulder, bifurcating it, causing the two halves to split, revealing the entrance.

 **[Quest completed!]**

 **[New Active Skill created: Charge Slash{ 40 damage. MP cost: 6. +5 Damage for every 2 RP put into the attack}.]**

Both eyebrows shoot up. So he created a Getsuga Tenshou-esque technique already. "Well that's new" Edward comments, walking through the entrance grabbing one of the torches illuminating the ancient corridor, looking at the murals depicting pictures of a giant humanoid masked monster obviously a hollow of the past fighting against a swordsman in black garb with people behind him in a praying position, energy flowing to the warrior, the rest of the mural destroyed beyond recognition.

Edward wanders around the corridors, coming to a room with two 8-foot tall stone statues in the image of a noble warrior with one eye, giving them the appearance of a cyclops with a door between the two

"I got a _bad_ feeling about this" he groans throwing a rock at one of the statues. the statues burst to life, an ethereal blue glow traveling along the carvings on the stone bodies. the colors of these titans shifting, from stone grey to a sleek black the lone single eye glowing a sinister purple.

 **[Observation]**

 **Tutorial Boss:  
Ancient Golem LV: 6[x2]**

 **HP:160  
RP: 117**

 **STR: 80** **  
INT: 4  
VIT: 20  
WIS: 3  
AGI: 8  
DEX: 2**

 **[Tutorial Quest 5: Defeat the gatekeepers]  
**

 **-Defeat the Ancient Golems. 0/2**

 **Rewards:**

 **Victory:**

 **\- 300 EXP  
\- Denreishiki  
\- Up-to-date East Blue Bounty posters  
\- First-aid-kit  
**

 **Failure:**

 **-Death**

Edward was deeply worried _'Oh crap-baskets. I think it's time I start using some Kido.'_ Broken out of his thoughts by the lumbering of the stone golems, he aims his palm at one of the golems head.

"Suck it 'ya stoner, **'Hado # 4, Byakurai'!** " he shouts as a pale streak of lightning shoots from his hand straight into the eye of the golem on the right, taking it's eye out of commission **[-50 HP]**. Unfortunately this causes the other lumbering stone soldier to pick up pace.

 **"GRRRUUUUAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"** the still-seeing golem roars as it swings it's arm with the intent on destroying anyone who would invade the temple. fortunately , Edward has time for another trick.

"Second verse the same as the first, ' **Bakudō # 8, Seki'**!" his luck paying out, as a blue orb generates around his arms, blocking most of the damage from the punch, still managing to send him flying into a wall. **[-20 HP]** But it would seem that time has caught up to the golem as well, as it's arm crumbles from the repelled kinetic energy, cracks spreading along it's body. **[-80 HP]** Picking himself up from the wall, Edward starts formulating a plan

 _'I knew I should have invested more points into Vit.'_ he looks at the golems, one blinded and the other missing a arm. _'Taking out Stumpy should be my first priority.'_ he raises both hands pointing at the one-armed golem, now referred as 'Stumpy', reiryoku gathering into his hand.

"Fire in the hole, **'** **Hado # 5, Shuryūdan'!** " he throws the condensed ball of spiritual energy at Stumpy's head, the ball exploding on contact. **[-90]** as the smoke clears away, Stumpy is barely standing, cracks spreading across its body in a spiderweb-like fashion. The blind golem suddenly charges at Edward, shoulder-first. Edward points his index and middle finger at the charging golem

"Not so fast, **'Bakudo # 1, Sai'!** " the blind golems arms suddenly lock behind it's back, throwing it off balance, causing it to stumble to the ground. **[-10 HP]** Now that the blind golem is incapacitated, Edward turns his attention to Stumpy.

" **'Hado # 1, Sho'.** " a bullet of energy shoots from his index finger at the broken state of Stumpy easily shattering it. Edward turns to face the still bound blind golem and stabs it's eye with a reiatsu-enhanced slash. Catching his breath, Edward walks towards the door the two golems were apparently guarding.

"Let's see what's behind door number one." he slides presses the circle near the door, causing it to open with a groan. Walking into the room, Edward notices that the room is some sort of lab, hard, cold, sterile steel in place of the ancient, moldy stone tiles.

"Ugh, feeling a bit too much like squad twelve in here." Edward sneers, looking around the lab. After digging around a little while all he could find was a cellphone or to be more accurate a Denreishinki, the latest East Blue Bounty posters, some old books and a first aid kit

 **[Quest Completed!]  
** **Rewards:**

 **-300 EXP  
-Denreishiki  
-Up-to-date Bounty posters  
-First-aid kit{5 Health Potions}  
**

 **[Congratulations! you are now LV 6!]**

Edward opens his inventory and opens the first aid kit, grabbing a green potion **[+40 HP]** and gulps the potion down, his energy and health replenishing. "Hmm, tastes like healing" he says, as a portal appears in front of him, along with a data screen.

 **[you are entering the world of One Piece, prepare for a life of adventures at the sea, whether as a Pirate or as a Marine is your choice and please remember to take responsibility for your actions.]**

"Sweet, a Persona reference." Edward comments before walking through the portal. Hopefully, he won't end up somewhere like Impel Down, Marineford or Mariejois, not that he wouldn't mind trying to take out a few of the Tenryubito while there. He also wouldn't mind if he ended up on Amazon Lily.

* * *

 **[East Blue. Unspecified Island]**

"So, where am I?" Edward ponders, as he steps out of the portal. Looking at his surroundings, the only thing that sticks out in his line of sight is a massive tower in the distance."Oh bloody hell, the first OVA." he facepalms as his Denreishiki rings.

 **[Emergency quest! Defeat Hollow: Plesio P.]**

"So that's a thing now." he starts walking towards the beach, his hunch pointing him there.

"I hate pirates!" a small person wearing a knights armor for his/her size wielding a naginata shouts trying to stab one of the two pirates she's fighting against, having kicked the other into into the family jewels. Unfortunately the visor of the helmet blocks her vision, causing her to completely miss the other one. All of this is being watched by Edward lazily sitting on a hill.

"Hm, so the Strawhats aren't here this time around." he notes sitting up, intent on ending that embarrassment of a fight. If his memory serves correctly, Ganzack's got the adults of this village slaving away at his over-compensating Devil's Tower, and he also has a Sea King reminiscent of a plesiosaurus.

"Guess I should rescue the little twat, before she dies. Good Karma and all that." he jumps down to the beach, getting their attention. the burlier of the two pirates turns to glare at him.

 **[Observation]**

 **Pirate Goons[x2] LV: 4**

 **HP: 40  
MP: 30  
RP: 62**

"Who're you?" one of the pirates ask, gesturing his knife threateningly. This guy doesn't look like a marine, or a bounty hunter. And this guy definitely couldn't have arrived on a ship, the guys at the tower would've sank it before it came even close.

"Just your typical exorcist. You guys wouldn't have seen a monster around these parts. a white mask, a hole in the chest, eats people's souls. That ring any bells?" Edward says, as the lankier of the two pirates manages to catch the girl who kicked him in the groin earlier and draws his flintlock pistol to her head.

"We're not going to let you kill the boss's pet. now drop the sword, or girl gets it." the lanky guy says. as a grin spreads to Edwards face. Pointing two fingers at him he says:

" **'Bakudo # 1, Sai.'** " the lanky guy drops his gun as his hands are bent behind his back, scaring both him and his friend. The guy only said a couple of words, and now this happened! What the hell is this guy!? Edward walks towards them with a sinister, smug grin. These guys aren't even a threat, so why not play with them a little?

"Boo." the burly pirate runs off in fear, leaving his friend to his own fate. There's no way he's fighting some weirdo with magical powers. He has to get to the boss, he'll know what to do.

"Now then," Edward crouches to look the bound, frightened pirate in the face. Since the butterfly effect seems to be in full swing, his own knowledge of the One Piece anime and manga can't be relied on too heavily, so getting some additional info should be helpful.

"What can you tell me about your boss?" and the bound pirate sings like a bird about the plan his captain has of conquering the East Blue, using the Devil's tower and Plesio. A rather ridiculous plan, since the WG, as corrupt as they are, wouldn't allow pirates to have something like that. The worst case scenario would be that they send either CP0 or even worse, Akainu to deal with them.

"That's all I know, I swear." Edward's captive squeals as Edward draws his sword. Might as well get the last scare in.

"Well you know how it is, _snitches get stitches._ " he grins swinging his sword at his head, but hits him with the flat side of the sword, knocking him out.

"So, are you okay, little girl?" Edward turns to ask the girl in armor who has yet to have spoken after his appearance. Pretending to be a wandering bounty hunter should be a reasonable disguise. Well, it's not really a disguise, since technically speaking, he is a bounty hunter, but instead of hunting living people, he's hunting a eldritch abomination made from a human soul lingering on for too long.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Human\  
Medaka  
/None\**

 **HP: 10  
MP: 20  
RP: 20**

"Don't call me a 'little girl', my name is Medaka, so use it you jerk." she pouts. She had those dirty pirates on the ropes and was so close to saving papa, and all the other adults.

"Well, Medaka, you wouldn't happen to know a good restaurant around here?" There's no reason to deviate from what works.

"The Devil's Tower has food." she points to the tower in the distance. This guy was super strong, maybe he'd be able to beat Ganzack and save papa

"The Devil's what's-it-now?" Edward asks, playing ignorant. People always seem to trust idiots to carry out the important jobs, maybe because they think that they're too dumb to mess it up or ask why they should do it.

"The Devil's Tower is where the Pirate Ganzack lives. And he has enslaved everyone in this village." Medaka supplies. before looking at Edward with a pleading look.

"Please you must save my papa." she begs, unknowingly creating a quest.

 **[Side Quest: Defeat the Pirate Ganzack and rescue Medaka's father]  
**

 **-Defeat Ganzack.  
-Rescue Medaka's father**

 **Rewards:**

 **Victory:**

 **\- 800 EXP  
** \- **?**

 **Failure:**

 **-Death**

"Hold on let me check something." Edward opens his **[Inventory]** into his pocket , fishing out a stack of Bounty Poster. "hmm, let's see... nope...nope... ah, here we go." Edward mumbles, flipping through the bounty posters, finally finding Ganzack's Poster, showing him smirking into the picture arrogantly. That Attach guy really knows his stuff, it's actually pretty fortunate that the guy only takes pictures, instead of being an assassin. If the guy's able to get close enough to take a picture of an infamous pirate, then he's close enough to shoot them.

 **"Man-Crab" Ganzack  
Bounty: 4,000,000 Beli's  
**

 **Dead or Alive**

Putting away his Bounty posters, Edward smiles at Medaka."Seems like it's your lucky day, I'm going to help."

"You're just after his bounty, what kind of a exorcist are you?!" She accuses him.

"A hungry one." he states, facing the direction Devil's tower is at.

"Hey Medaka grab on." Edward tells her. Nodding, she climbs onto his back, her armor being surprisingly light.

"Now hold on tight, cause it's going to be a bumpy ride." he warns her, collecting reiatsu in his feet and starts flash-stepping, causing Medaka to yelp. When they come close to a village, they see that some of the buildings are on fire.

"Guess I gotta deal with this shit" Edward comes to stop as Medaka jumps of his back, Edward grabbing her by the armor.

"And where do you think you're rushing off to?" he questions, setting her down. It wouldn't do him any good if the one gave him the quest is dead.

"We have to help them. They'll be killed if we don't." she argues, rushing off to get herself killed.

"Damn it! There's no way I'm failing this quest." he says, catching up to her with a Shunpo.

"Fine, I'll help you save the village" he tells her as they run into a middle-aged man wearing a red hat, a sleeveless jacket of the same color over a blue shirt.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Civilian\  
Skid LV: 2  
/None\**

 **HP: 30  
MP: 80  
RP: 40**

Medaka leaps to hug the old man known as Skid. "Grand-pa! You're okay!" she cheers.

"Medaka, you must escape from this island! Ganzack's men are destroying the village with their monsters, something about a samurai attacking one of their men." Skid informs as Medaka turns to glare at Edward, who is scratching his head sheepishly and whistling innocently.

"I... might be responsible for that..." he trails off. Maybe he shouldn't have let the other guy get away.

"But don't worry, I'm here to stop them and cash in their bounty." he continues, changing the subject.

"Young man, you don't understand. Ganzack is a man who is not afraid to kill anyone standing in his way." Skid warns him. When some of the braver men tried to disobey Ganzack, the poor men were fed to that odd Sea King, a Hollow they called it.

"No offence old man, but fuck Ganzack and his crew." Edward scoffs at him walking away towards the voices of elderly and children wailing in agony as he whistles to the tune of _Queens Don't stop me now_.

* * *

"Find that Samurai, no matter the cost!" A pirate wearing a duster whom is most likely the vice-captain shouts to his subordinates as they pillage the village, before a bolt of lightning hits him in the back of his head, knocking him down and possibly killing him. The grunts turn to look at the direction where the attack came from, showing Edward.

"That's the guy, get'im!" The burly pirate from the beach shouts to his fellow pirates, before they all charge with a bellowing roar.

Edward draws his sword out in response. "Bring it on, you bloody wankers!" he taunts, charging at the mass of pirates with his sword swinging and sending souls to the afterlife. Or more accurately Hell, considering that they're messier kind of pirates, unlike Luffy and his crew.

"W-What the hell!" the duster wearing pirate, blood now running down his face exclaims as his men are being massacred, no slaughtered by this 'Samurai'. The guy who got away from him told them that this guy was some sort of magician or something. And when Captain heard the description of what they guy did, he said that the guy was a Devil Fruit user

"I can't believe that we would need to resort to using _those things_." he grieves, picking a small, coin-shaped disk from the folds of his duster. The guy sold these things to them said to only use them in a pinch. Well, now they're in one. Steeling himself, he roars, crushing the disk in his hand, grabbing Edwards attention.

A horror-filled look on his face, he grabs the pirate by his duster."Do you have **any** idea of what you just did, YOU. DUMB. MOTHERFUCKER?!" Edward shouts, repeatedly punching the vice captain in the face, breaking his nose and knocking some teeth flying. did these fools even realize what kind of monsters they're unleashing into the waters of East Blue? Did they think that they could control them?

Seeing that the man is unconscious, Edward let's go of him as multiple mouth like distortions appear in the air, numerous hollows of varying themes and sizes crawl out of the distortions, A.K.A Garganta's. Fortunately for Edward, they were only LV: 2-4. These guys can't be allowed to leave this island, or get any of the civilians.

"Time to nip this in a bud, **'Bakudo # 4, Hainawa'** "a crackling rope of Reishi generates from, Edwards hands, before being hurled at a cluster of hollows, effectively trapping them. They attempted to break through the Kido by either gnawing at it, ripping through it with pure strength or simply wiggling loose, but the spell kept strong.

" **'Hado # 4, Byakurai'**." the white lightning travels along the Reishi rope, zapping the trapped hollows like a over-sized bug-zapper. Noticing the above average amount of spiritual energy in front of them, the remaining hollows charge right at him, intent on feasting on his flesh and soul. This guys soul smelled so fresh and juicy when compared to the other souls on the island, the mere thought of feasting on it cased the hollows to salivate.

In response, he gathers his reiryoku above the palm of his hand, forming it into the shape of a windmill. " **'** **Hado # 6, Kazaguruma** **'**!" he chucks the windmill-shaped reishi projectile at the veritable wall of hollows, carving through them. The rest of the hollows, realizing that this wouldn't go down easily, try to run in search of an easier meal. They'd come back for it later, stronger than before.

"Aw SHIT!" Edward leaps towards a crab-like hollow standing over a old man and a young boy.

"Back off!" he shouts using **'Charge Slash'** to dispatch the hollows before it can feast on the two. Ignoring their thanks, he goes on to deal with the rest of them. After 10 minutes of 'purifying' hollows, **[You have reached LV 9!]** he sees the armor-wearing Medaka running up to him.

"What're you doing here Medaka?" Edward asks her as she lifts her visor up. Did the girl have no sense of self-preservation? It's either that or she's plain stupid, running off to fight what could reasonably be called wraiths or demons.

"I'm going to come with you to fight Ganzack." She says. "No." Edward says as he walks towards the looming tower in the distance.

"But I can hel-" she starts as he follows Edward. "No. You would just get yourself killed." he interrupts her as they reach the wall surrounding the tower. How many people were enslaved to create this over-sized decoration?

"But, there is something that you can do." he adds as Medaka looks at him with a questioning look.

"Since most of Ganzacks crew were sent to the village and wrecked by me, _you_ can sneak into the tower and free your father. Now go." he explains before jumping over the wall, leaving Medaka to rescue the hostages. If the info he got from the pirate he interrogated at the beach is correct, the people keeping the prisoners were weakest of their crew.

"I'm really getting a hang of this 'being a Shinigami' thing." Edward compliments himself looking around the empty courtyard save for the man dressed like stereotypical pirate captain, the only unusual thing being the crab-like armor.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Pirate Captain\  
** **"Man-Crab"** **Ganzack LV: 10  
/Power\**

 **HP: 120  
MP: 60  
RP: 112**

 **STR: 32** **  
INT: 18  
VIT: 19  
WIS: 16  
AGI: 15  
DEX: 12**

"So, you're the one who attacked my men at the beach, and since you're here, I presume that you have defeated the rest of my men as well." he states looking at Edward with a stern glare. this guy didn't seem all that strong, but if he managed to get through his men, he must have a great deal of strength, mostly from his Devil Fruit no doubt.

"Oh no no. That was another guy, his name was Shit Sherlock, first name: No." Edward jokes, drawing his sword. his opponent was clearly not amused. That's always a good plan, make your opponent angry at so that they won't think straight

"You dare mock the great Pirate General Ganzack-Sama!" Ganzack roars in fury, leaping at Edward with his pincers pointing forward ready to slice Edward to pieces. He had went through great

Edward Shunpo's away from him. "Man, you really, need to work on your aim." Edward taunts him as Ganzack grins, looking behind Edward. Turning his head, Edward sees the reason to why Ganzack is grinning. The reason? A Plesiosaurus-like hollow wearing a samurai helmet, Ganzack's jolly roger embellished on it, it's gaping jaw full of sharp teeth wide open.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Hollow\  
Plesio P LV: 8  
/Power\**

 **HP: 320  
MP: 69**

 **STR: 42** **  
INT: 4  
VIT: 10  
WIS: 3  
AGI: 6  
DEX: 4**

 _'FUCK, that thing is sneaky, and he's going to swallow me isn't he?'_ Edward asks himself as the hollow is about to indeed swallow him whole. Quickly, Edward stabs his into the Hollows lower jaw through the tongue. **[-45 HP]** the hollow trashes around, trying to get rid of the sword currently jammed into it's jaw. It could feel the damned weapon eating away at it's soul

"Suck on this, **'** **Hado # 5, Shuryūdan'!** " Edward shouts, sticking the grenade of Spiritual energy onto the upper jaw of Plesio's mouth, and jumps out, the spell detonating **[-60 HP]** just when Edward's feet touch the ground, Ganzack almost immediately clothes-lining him. **[-15]**

Edward kicks him below the belt as a response, causing the pirate captain to fall to knees, nestlings his balls, his face twisted in pain and anger. **[-20 HP. Debuff: My balls!: DEF -20%, Paralyzed.]**

"I guess I should get your bounty at full price." Edward notes, knocking Ganzack out with his scabbard. He'd grab as much money he could before joining the straw hats

 **"GRROOOOOAAARRRGGGHHH!"** Plesio P roars in anger, a crimson glow emanating from the hollow's mouth. It had seen some of the older hollows do something similar back in Hueco Mundo

"SHIT!" Edward flash-steps away as the beam of destruction shots forward, carving a giant hole in the wall surrounding the Devil's Tower. The cloud of scattered dust and debris from the blast clears away, revealing that while the beam didn't hit him head-on, it did catch the upper left side of his body, leaving a nasty burn wound. **[-15 HP]** Looking at his opponent, Edward sees that it's panting in exhaustion.

 **[Observation]**

 **Plesio P LV: 8**

 **HP: 215/320  
RP: 30/120  
**

"Bitch, your ass is grass and I'm mowing the lawn." Edward grits, working through the pain as he charges at his opponent. If he was going to die, then he was going to go out with a bang

"Take. That. You. Fat. Son of a. Bitch! Just. DIE!" he shouts, each word followed by a swing of his sword, **[-20x8 HP]** finishing by stabbing his sword through the upper jaw, breaking through the skull with a satisfying crack. **[-55 HP]** As the corpse of Plesio dissipates into Reishi particles, two screens appear in front of him.

 **[Emergency quest! Defeat Hollow: Plesio P.]  
** **+  
** **[Side Quest: Defeat the Pirate Ganzack and rescue Medaka's father]** **  
**

 **Completed!**

The base of the tower in the center of the courtyard suddenly explodes, the tower crumbling as if to represent Ganzack's hold on the island. "Bitchin'." he comments before he faints, his wounds and the pain catching up to him.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks, and yeah, I didn't change that much, but there really wasn't that much to do. The chapter was a decent length, all I had to was put in the updated Gamer system and a few extra scenes.**

 **And here are a my answers to the quest reviews from the previous story that I couldn't answer:**

 **Super Quest: I think you're the second person to suggest Sanji. I think I have to address this...  
**

 **Overlord Susanoo: I am definitely going to create original dungeons, but I'm not going to fill them with stuff from other shows. And I see a lot of people picking Senna.**

 **And here's a Question of the chapter:  
What do you guys think about me writing a Akame Ga Kill S-I, where I give the S-I an Atma/Demon form? **

**I've been playing Digital Devil Saga and it's sequel(FUCK KUMBHANDA!) on my PS2 emulator, and I really love it's idea and hope that Atlus will incorporate it to a future game.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so glad that they managed to fix the issue with the reviews. This chapter will be a bit exposition-heavy, so don't expect any blows to be traded.**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **[Game data.]**

 **{Skill Effect}**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'** **Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

 **[You have rested in a bed. HP and MP healed by 50%]**

Edward ignores the floating little screen in favor of looking at his surroundings, which is a normal 19th century hospital room. So, unless the Ganzack pirates are complete idiots for not restraining if not outright killing him, it would be safe to assume that the pirates were run off.

"I wonder what I should do..." he comments, as the door opens, revealing a average sized man with short blue hair, black eyebrows, and a bit of stubble on his chin, wearing square glasses, and a green short sleeves shirt, with a red patch on the left sleeve over a tan colored V-neck shirt.

 **[Observation]**

 ** **/Civilian\  
** Herring LV: 3  
/None** **\**

 **HP: 30  
MP: 50  
RP: 60  
**

"Ah, you're awake." Herring says, taking a seat next to the bed., looking at the young man who saved their village. When he first heard of the young going to fight against Ganzack and his monster, they had expected to find only a corpse. But surprisingly, the young man had defeated the man and his monster, although the victory was not a clean one.

"It's really fortunate that we found you when we did, or the wound you suffered would cost you an arm." he points to the bandages around his body, mostly his left arm looking like a mummy's. The arm was badly burnt when they had found him, but surprisingly, when they got him on a bed, his wounds started repairing on their own.

"So... where are my clothes?" Edward asks Herring, who hands him a bag. Opening it, he sees his shihakusho fixed.

 **[Reinforced Shinigami Shihakusho{Unequipped}]**

 **LV: -  
DUR: 100/100%**

 **The uniform of the Shinigami, a true one size fits all! just apply your Spiritual energy and it will fit you like a glove. Reinforced with metal wiring gives it more protection against attacks**

 **\- HP +20** **  
** **\- VIT +15  
** **\- Buffs: RP increases 2% per LV,** **Reiryoku control increases 10% per LV.  
**

"We had our blacksmith put some metal wiring into it to make it sturdier." Herring rises from his seat and heads for the door. He should give the young man some privacy.

"Oh, and some marines wanted to talk to about Ganzack's bounty." he adds, leaving the room. The Marines had arrived a soon after Ganzack was defeated, armed to the teeth, ready to take down the Pirate and the odd sea king.

After equipping his shihakusho, barely feeling the weight of the added protection. Perhaps he should buy some weights, kind of like what Rock Lee used.

"You know... I never _did_ take the loot from those quests I completed." he opens his **[Menu.]** , goes to the **[Quests]** segment.

 **[Unclaimed rewards]**

 **-800 EXP  
-Ganzack's Bounty** **[Talk to the Marines to acquire]** **  
-?[Talk to Skid to acquire]**

 **[Take?]**

Sighing, Edward closes the window as the EXP flows into his body **[LV: 10 Reached!]**. "Time to face the music." he walks out of the door, only to be greeted by half a dozen of marines. A good number to show their strength, but not enough to make it seem like they're showing off.

"The Captain sent us to escort you." the apparent leader of the six says.

Edward simply follows them as they lead him to their ship. "I noticed my sword was missing. Would any of you know where it is?" he asks, the soldiers keeping their mouth shut. Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi had taken the sword for an inspection, to see of the weapon had any special properties that allowed Bounty Hunter to kill one of those monsters that had been appearing in parts of the world.

They come to a halt when they reach a door titled 'Captain'. "Captain Smoker, we brought you the man who defeated Ganzack." a soldier knocks as Edward's eyebrows shoot up in surprise of the Marine Captains name.

Why the heck would Smoker be here in this small town? It certainly couldn't be because Ganzack was a threat or something. And even his "Devil's Tower" isn't something to be afraid about, the Marines have ships that make that tower look like a pea-shooter.

"Come in." A gruff voice says. As soon as Edward opens the door, the smell of a cigar greets his nose. Sitting behind a desk of mahogany is a muscular man with light green hair, a grim expression wearing a white and blue jacket with greenish fur lining the neck, multiple cigars strapped to it, he is currently smoking two of them at the same time. a text box hanging in the air above him, invisible to everyone but Edward.

 **[Observation]**

 ** **/Marine Captain\**  
Smoker "White Hunter" Dempsey LV: ?  
/Tech** **\**

 **HP: 1800  
MP: 320  
RP: 642  
**

 **Level up [Observation] to see Stats, Buffs and DeBuffs.**

Smoker looks as at him with a strict expression. So this is the man who took down Ganzack's masked monster. He doesn't seem to have enough physical strength to do so, but with Smoker has met and fought his fair share of Devil Fruit users to know that judging a book by the cover is a sure-fire way to get yourself killed.

"Take a seat." he gestures to the chair in front of the desk. Edward gulps, sitting down. He knows that he probably can't even harm the man sitting across the desk as he is. Sure, maybe Bakudo could work, but there's no guarantee that it would work on his Logia powers. Plus, there is his seastone-tipped Jutte to worry about. Would seastone also nullify spiritual powers, the same way it does Devil Fruit ones?

"So you're the bounty hunter who defeated Ganzack and his monster..." Smoker notes looking Edward over with a analytic stare. Looking at the young man, the marine captain can see that he's not an experienced fighter, but his body seems to behave similar to a rookie Marine. The knowledge is there, but it lacks the experience. And even though his left arm is bandaged, he doesn't seem to have any discomfort with moving it around.

"I thought you'd be taller" he comments. The young man gives him a small glare, but doesn't say anything or do anything else. Perhaps he's heard of his reputation and doesn't want to aggravate him. He had encountered a problem like that before, a new recruit too scared to voice his opinion in front of a more experienced officer who's of higher rank.

"I suppose you want his bounty?" he asks. From what he had heard from the little girl, this boy had agreed to fight Ganzack after checking that he had a bounty on his head. So it would appear that he's motivated by money, that would make getting him to help easier.

Edward nods in confirmation."And my sword." he adds. Without his Zanpakuto, he'd be just a tasty snack to the Hollows when he'd run out RP.

"Naturally, they will be handed to you." Smoker nods reaching for a baby den-den mushi with a small white shell with two blue stripes going diagonally.

"Tashigi, bring the sword of the bounty hunter and the reward money for catching Ganzack." he talks through the baby den-den mushi connected to the ship.

As they wait for Tashigi, Edward tries to fish for some intel. "So any reason that the White Hunter of the marines is here to pick up a pirate like Ganzack?"

Smoker exhales a bit of smoke."Because of those monstrous beasts. We have orders to," whatever he was about to say was cut off by a young woman with a athletic yet attractive figure covered by a floral pattern T-shirt, chin-length dark blue hair framing her face and glasses carrying Edwards sword and a briefcase walking into the room.

 **[Observation]**

 ** **/Marine: Master Chief Petty Officer\**  
Tashigi Miyamoto LV:16  
** **/Speed\**

 **HP: 560  
** **MP: 190  
RP: 340  
**

 **STR: 62  
INT: 54  
VIT: 50  
WIS: 45  
DEX: 32  
AGI: 38**

 **Buffs/DeBuffs:  
Sword Fanatic: You are an avid collector of swords, especially the Meito's. ********{+10 to all stats when wielding a [Meito]. +20% to all stats when fighting a enemy wielding a [Meito].**** ** ** **}  
******** **Expert Swordsman/woman: {+30% EXP to sword-based skills. +30 STR when wielding a sword}** **  
**

Tashigi looks at Edward with a look of slight contempt as she hands him his sword and reward. When she had inspected the sword, she didn't find anything odd about the swords material, but she could see that it was in a good shape, and seemed to have an aura similar to a Meito. To see such a beautiful sword used to make money was appalling to say the least. But from what she had heard, the bounty hunter was a kind person.

"Tha~nk you." Edward says as he opens the briefcase, counting the bills inside. Tashigi just looks at him, refusing to speak.

"If you've got something to say, just say it." Edward says, looking at her with a uninterested expression. Sure, Tashigi might be some of the few Marines who were in the job to help people, instead of doing what ever they want for their "Absolute Justice", but she sees the world in blacks and whites, for now at least.

"The villagers told me that you are a good person," she starts.

"Would you kindly get to the point." Edward says, hoping to get this conversation over with.

"Please join us Marines to bring Justice to the people." She cuts to the chase, expecting Edward to join. Even if he was a bounty hunter, he willingly rescued the civilians from the pirates and masked monsters without provocation. Sure, he agreed to help _after_ looking at Ganzack's bounty, but she's sure that he'll grow out of that habit after a while of upholding Justice.

With a deadpan expression, Edward simply says "Nope, not interested." Sure, if he joined the Marines, he wouldn't be a wanted man, but he'd essentially be a slave to the World Government and their in-bred overlords. And maybe if he got to high enough rank, he would have a shot at killing some of the bastards, but how long that would take? 7 years, a decade? He couldn't wait for that long. Besides, joining the Straw hats would be way more fun, more productive, and he would have a general idea of what would happen.

"What?" A shocked Tashigi asks. Surely she must have heard wrong. There's no way good individual wouldn't join the Marines, her brain reasons. And it certainly can't be a issue of money, officers who capture people with a bounty on them get at least half of what the bounty poster promises.

Edward rises from his seat, intent on clarifying. "There's no way I would join a organization that lets people like the Tenryuubito exist." he says, heading for the door. He would have had more to say, but it's for the best that he doesn't speak of Ohara and CP9, as the truth of those things are supposed to be a secret.

Smoker nods, understanding where the kid is coming from. He had heard what kind of people the Tenryuubito are, casually picking random citizen and making them Slaves, ordering Buster Calls when somebody actually grows a pair, and stands up to them.

"Actually, we also have something else to talk about." Smoker interjects before Edward can leave the room, intent on continuing their conversation from before.

"What is it?" Edward re-takes his seat, already having a idea of what he's going to ask about. Since they obviously didn't come to the island to take care of Ganzack or his tower, then the only logical explanation would be the hollows.

"There have been numerous sightings about monsters similar to the one Ganzack had," Smoker hands over a picture of a praying mantis hollow being shot at by some marine soldiers. It's evident from the picture that they're weapons are ineffective. Poor bastards.

"and most of our weapons don't seem to have an effect on them." Smoker continues. Surprisingly enough, seastone weapons seem to have an effect on them, but unlike with Devil Fruit users, it doesn't seem to take away their powers.

"How many of them? When and where?" Edward asks, looking at the picture in thought. Did his appearance in the world of One Piece bring the Hollows, or were they already in the world? If the case turns out to be the latter, then there must be some form of Spiritually aware people getting rid of the hollows, another Shinigami at best, or a Fullbringer and a Quincy at worst.

"They've been appearing for a couple of months. At first, they were small in numbers, about 50 or so, but then more started appearing, starting out in places where people were killed recently, but now they're more spread out, most of them appearing on the grand line." Smoker answers, taking note that Edward isn't asking _what_ those monsters are or _where_ they come from.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Edward says, more to himself more than anything. Unless he's missing parts of his memory, which he hopes isn't the case, then his appearance didn't bring the Hollows, which is a load off his conscience. But that brings up another question. _Why_ haven't they seen hollows before? The way that Smoker talked about them implies that they're a recent development instead of a constant in their world.

Was there something that kept the souls of dead people from going through hollowfication? Was there a Seireitei in this world, or was it something else.

"You know what these things are, don't you." That wasn't a question, but a statement. Edward realizes that he won't be walking out of this office without sharing the information he has.

"They're called Hollows. To put it simply, they're souls of the dead who've been overcome by their despair and regret, transforming them into mindless monsters, who's only instinct is to devour." Edward explains, deciding to share some of the info he has to a Marine he knows won't try something stupid like trying to harness the Hollows for their own purposes.

"That's horrible." Tashigi whispers. To be transformed into a mindless monster for the rest of your afterlife is something she wouldn't wish for anyone, not even pirates.

"Quite, and here's the kicker. The first person Hollows usually go after is someone they knew in life, a family member or a lover." Edward says, grimacing at the thought. Not only are you dead, but now you're a monster and while you're still sentient, you're driven to eat someone you knew, possibly even cared about or loved.

"But you can harm them." Smoker points out, wanting to move on from such a sick and twisted subject. Although that tidbit of info would prove to be helpful in predicting the Hollows movements and preventing further victims.

"True, but my ways aren't the only way to kill a Hollow." Edward answers. If he offered the World Government the know-how on how to kill Hollows, then they wouldn't try and make a Pacifista out of him, the same way they did to Kuma, or rather, will do? Or are doing? Timeline truly is a confusing matter.

"How?" Smoker asks. While the hollows seem more resilient to damage than humans, they still seem to die when they're hit in a vital spot hard enough, or by simply cutting their head off, which is a chore on it's own, having a sure way to kill them would prove invaluable to keeping the soldiers and the civilians alive.

"Before I'll explain how to kill, I will explain the importance of their masks and the holes in their chest." Edward starts. It's better for them to know that they're fighting against a race that has them outmatched when it comes to variety. Even the lower class of Hollows have more variety when compared to their average Marine foot soldiers. But maybe their Vice-Admirals and Admirals can harm them with their Armament Haki and brute strength.

"Go on." Smoker had noticed that none of the Hollows seemed to have the same mask as the other, but he had assumed that it's their way of identifying one another. The one common feature that they seemed to have was the hole in their chests, and even that wasn't always dead-center on their chest with some of them.

"When a Hollow is made, their heart is carved out, leaving the hole in the center. The heart then becomes their mask, which along with their unique appearance determines what power they will have." Edward explains, remembering what he read from the wiki while he was designing what he would look like as a Hollow.

"So... they wield the manifestation of their heart." Tashigi can't help but think of it as a twisted and tragic fairy tale. A person near death, or in this case dead for too long, gain the power of their heart to use as a tool. But unlike a fairy tale, it doesn't have a happy ending, but a brutal and nightmarish one.

The person is turned into a monster and forced to kill someone they loved, breaking their mind, leaving them as a mindless monster, only bent on trying to fill the emptiness they feel by eating others.

"And their appearance reflects their true self." Smoker comments, frightfully wondering what kind of destruction some of the stronger pirates could do. If Whitebeard, or any of the Yonkos or any the Shichibukais for that matter ever become a hollow, then the entire world would be in great danger.

"That's the short way to put it. But that also makes it obvious on how to kill them, simply destroy the head and the mask." Edward explains.

"Anything else you'd like to tell?" Smoker asks, hoping that's all that there is to those abominations. Even during his years as a Marine, he's never seen or heard of anything so twisted.

"No sir." Edward informs them, debating whether or not he should tell them about Fullbringers. Even though Smoker and Tashigi wouldn't be comfortable with the idea of tearing children away from their families to be trained as human weapons, but sadly, the World Government as a whole doesn't have such moral issues, if CP9 is any indication.

"Good, but there's still the question of _how_ is it that you're able to fight those monster so effectively?" Smoker asks. When he first took a look at him, the young man looked like someone from the Wano Country, but if what the civilian stated is true, then he's not a expert swordsman, more like a "magician" of some kind.

"Well, I'm from a island in the New World section of the Grand line, near the Wano Country." Edward fibs, relying on the New World section of the grand line's uncharted nature for his lie to work.

"And as to how I'm able to kill Hollows? Well, that's partially due to my sword." He continues. How should he put this? Mention the Shinigami, or pull the basic Fib about being from the Grand line?

Either way, they'd have no way of proving him wrong, they have no way to contact people beyond the grave, and the New World half of the Grand line is a wild storm, where the WG doesn't have a stable foothold.

"The sword didn't seem to be anything put a expertly made sword when I inspected it." Tashigi interjects, looking at the sword. What made it an effective weapon against Hollows? Maybe it was the materials used to make it? Or maybe there was something special in the forging method?

"It is, but it's the way Asauchi-type Zanpakuto are made that makes them effective when used against Hollows." Edward says, looking at his own Asauchi. It's not like the WG would find someone who can make a Zanpakuto.

"Shallow hilt? Soul-cutting sword?" Tashigi mumbles, translating the names.

"Yeah, weapons made to cut souls, using a special energy that we're taught to harness for a multitude of skills, including the Kido that I used against Hollows." Edward continues his fibbing.

"So it's a skill that can be learned?" Smoker asks, pleased to hear that it's not just a Devil Fruit power. That means that it can be used by more than one individual.

"Yes, I believe the stronger Marines and Pirates have something similar, Haki was it?" Thinking about the similarities between the applications of Reiryoku and Haki does paint an interesting picture. Where as Haki is harder to learn and only grant 3 abilities, the ease of it's usage and capabilities outstrip those of Reiryoku, that grants a multitude of abilities. A Quality Vs Quantity situation.

"Hm, thank you for the information." Smoker says. He'd have to up his own training and report this to his superiors.

"It was my pleasure, Captain Smoker." Edward says, rising from the seat.

"You do realize that I have to report this to my superiors?" God knows some of the glory-hounds and war-hawks in the upper echelon of the World Government would want the young man captured and reveal the location of this island full of people capable of killing Hollows. The question of whether or not a Buster Call would be ordered is up to debate.

"I trust you to use this knowledge to do what you think is right." Edward dismissively waves as he leaves the room, and after retracing his steps, the ship. Hopefully, his decision won't come back and bite him in the ass.

* * *

After a while of walking around the village in the process of rebuilding itself, Edward finds Skid sitting on a bench watching the liberated men carrying supplies.

"So, I heard you had something to say to me." Edward says, taking a seat next to Skid. Hopefully, he would give him a way off this island.

"That I do." he replies, a small smile spreading to his face. The town seemed much more alive than it had ever been, and it's all thanks to the courageous young man sitting next to him.

"Thank you for saving our island from Ganzack." he thanks, grateful that their island is safe.

"Ah, don't sweat it old man, all I did was take their attention and take out their big gun." Edward sheepishly scratches the back of his his head.

"The sad part is that I have no way to leave this island." He mentions. He really doesn't want to hitch a ride from the Marines.

"Is that so?" Skid says, rising up from the bench. If that's all he needs then, it's the least they can do.

"I think I may have a answer to your problem." he says, beckoning Edward to follow as they walk to the harbors. The harbors had been locked down during the time of Ganzack's reign, the man obviously didn't want anyone to flee and inform the Marines.

"Here she is." Skid says as he gestures to a small Dinghy, with enough room for a 1-2 people.

"Thank you!" he says with gratitude. Finally, he has a way off this island that wouldn't leave him in dept to people he's planning to fight in the possibly near future. After a while of simply looking at the boat, he turns to look at Skid.

"Um... You wouldn't happen to have a spare sailing guide would you?" he asks him. Sure he had some small experience in handling a motorboat, but a old-fashioned one? No experience whatsoever.

"Um... sure, there's one in the boat." Skid answers, somewhat confused by Edwards question. Nodding, Edward fishes a book from the cavity of the small vessel. bringing it up to his face he sees the usual info screen floating next to the book.

 **[Sailing Guide: Sailing for dummies.]  
The basics of sailing. Perfect for learning how to tie the knots and sail to your destinations.**

 **[Learn?]  
** **[Confirm][Cancel]** **  
**

The moment Edward pressed **[Confirm]** , the book dissipated into pixels, flowing into Edwards brain. It's a funny feeling, the information seems to fool your brain and body into thinking that you've been studying the subject for a long time.

"Hmm... That's a interesting devil fruit power you have." Skid comments with a slight fascination. During the times when he had went out to the sea, he had seen quite the number of Devil Fruits, but nothing like this. But then again, there are many mysteries in the ocean.

Edward ignores Skid's comment as the information required for sailing settles into his brain. He then gets on the small boat. It seems like it's in good shape, which is good.

"Well, it's time for me to leave." he says, untying the boat from the harbor, sailing away from the island in the search of the straw hats, and possibly more bounties to claim.

 _'You know what, a ship needs a name, so I christen this ship USS M'dick.'_ Edward chuckles to himself as he opens his **[Inventory]** before he stuffs the money he got from the marines into his personal pocket space.

"Probably should put all the other stuff I have in there." He comments as he shoves his Asauchi in there as well, along with the stuff he found on to the ship, including a fishing pole, a map of the East Blue, and some bait.

"Now that that's out of the way... How the hell am I going to find the straw hats?" He wonders to himself for a while. One thing's for certain, he isn't past the East Blue Arc, since Smoker and Tashigi still have the same rank that they did in Loguetown arc, but that still doesn't ascertain the location of the Straw Hats. For all he knew, Luffy's in the middle of recruiting Zoro.

"Fuck it, I'll just sail to Arlong Park, they'll show up sooner or later." reaching his decision, fishing out Arlong's Bounty poster, the usual quest window appearing for a brief second before he accepts the quest, a orange cursor appearing in the air, pointing to the direction of the corrupt and racist Fishman's stronghold.

"Might as well level up my ID skills." he says as the world around him distorts and re-distorts as he uses **[ID Create]** and **[ID Escape]** one after the other, causing the world around him and USS M'DICK to gain a purple hue, before shattering like glass.

* * *

 **[30 minutes later...]**

 **[Skills [ID Create] and [ID Escape] have reached LV 4!]**

 **[ID: Revenant and ID: Hollow Unlocked!]**

Deciding not to go test what creating ID with monsters in it, while on a small boat would do, Edward turns his attention to the Denreishinki _'I wonder... does the Abyss Auction exist in this world?'_ he ponders, searching through the device for a app to access the mysterious black market.

Unfortunately, such a App isn't on the Denreishinki. Sure the Denreishinki has all other kind of functions, listening to music, connecting to Den-Den mushi to call somebody, a Hollow bounty list, and a Hollow radar that would notify him of any Hollows in the near vicinity.

"*Yawn* I guess I should take a nap." he says, falling asleep as the USS M'dick sails towards it's next destination...Hopefully.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks! And yeah, I felt like I wasted Smoker's and Tashigi's appearance in the previous version of the story, so I made their conversation a good bit longer. And as some of you may have noticed, I gave them last names.**

 **Dempsey means proud. Smoker strikes me as a prideful kind of guy. He didn't like it when his superiors gave him the credit for beating Crocodile.**

 **Tashigi's surname is taken from a Ronin, so there's a bit of possible foreshadowing there...**

 **And here are a my answers to the quest reviews from the previous chapter:**

Quest: Why thank you, I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the story.

 **And here's Edward's current Stat sheet:**

 **/Gamer\  
** **Edward Smith LV: 10** **  
/Tech\  
EXP: 180/1000**

 **HP: 190  
** **MP: 120  
** **RP: 158**

 **STR: 20{+10}** **  
INT: 34{+10}  
VIT: 20{+25}  
WIS: 33{+10**  
 **AGI: 28{+10}  
DEX: 33{+10}**

 **Points: 15**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:  
** **Antisocial: You don't like spending time around other people and would rather spend your time indoors than out in the sunlight. through your self-imposed isolation, you have gained knowledge. How you will use said knowledge is up to you. {-40% to social events. +40% INT &WIS}  
**

 **Kido Affinity: You have talent for using Kido, allowing you to skip incantations for Kido spells that you know.{Kido spells cost: -50% of the usual. No Incantations are required for Kido spells in the Skill list}**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hi guys, and HOLY SHIT, did you see the Finale of RWBY's 3rd volume? NOO, PYRRHA! The Arkos Ship went and pulled a Titanic on us, but there's still a possibility of ArcRose, so silver lining, I guess?**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **[Game data.]**

 **{Skill Effect}**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'** **Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

 **[You have rested in your ship, USS M'DICK. HP and MP healed by 25%]**

"Well, that was a good sleep. Now where am I?" Edward yawns, looking around him. He's still on USS M'DICK, so that's a bonus. A little put off by the fact that he's not feeling that shouldn't be _too_ surprising, he is a Shinigami afterall. But is the body he's inhabiting right now a Gigai, or did his body get dragged here too, and then upgraded to handle Spiritual energy and Mana? Or did his physical body fuse with his spiritual one?

Eating a bit of bread to at least fill up his stomach, he notices a island. Thinking that it's a good place to try and create some new skills, starting with the basic mana bolt, and maybe a RP-using version of it, and maybe advance to bigger things from there. Maybe he should try and replicate what the midget Ranker from Tower of God did, using his energy to make a hover-board. Would it even work? Did Reiryoku, Mana and Shinsoo have enough in common for it to work? Either one should be a suitable replacement for Shinsoo, since all three energies have a technique that allows flight.

And all three energies can be used to boost one's physical strength, to survive blows that would be fatal. Actually, now that he thinks about it, Haki as well seems to offer boosts in offensive and defensive power if you will it, similar to Reiryoku. And both of them seem to be the same type of energy, spiritual. And looking at it a bit deeper, aren't the Reikaku and Kenbunshoku Haki practically the same, both abilities allowing the user to sense others. And the effects of Busoshoku Haki, Hierro and Blut Vene and Arterie nearly identical? What else do they have in common?

Deciding to leave pondering the similarities of supernatural energies for later, he decides to head for the island But unaware to him, he is being observed by a member of a pirate crew through a spyglass.

* * *

"Captain! A small vessel is heading for the island." the lookout informs his captain as he climbs down from the trees, near a cave that he walks towards.

"Probably a friend of those two bounty hunters we caught." His captain says, stepping into light, revealing a a tall, lanky man with a sallow-face, his ginger hair tied into six short ponytails, arranged in a hexagonal manner, and two of which stuck out of his tricorne, wearing a striped shirt under a open coat, a pirate sash holding up his shorts.

"Take a few men and catch him as well, one can never have too many offerings for a ritual." he chuckles, turning back to what he was doing before.

"Aye aye captain." the lookout responds, quickly taking two men with him, all of them eager to gain some distance from their captain. The rumor that had been circling among the crew was that their captain sunk his previous crew to kill some kid with a straw hat, all for some weird bird. And now they were on this island in the middle of nowhere to find some "magical" ingredients.

All in all, it sounded like some fairy tale, but none of them would say it out loud, fearing that they would share the fate of the last guy who doubted the captain. Poor Kenny's remains couldn't even fill a matchbox.

"Hey, Rick, what do you think captain left those two guys alive?" Jack, one of their swordsmen asks. Oh right those two bounty hunters that they caught. The captain put them down easy enough, but didn't kill them for some reason, saying that they were "offerings" or something. The now named Rick signals them to stop as they near the beach.

* * *

"Hmm, doesn't look like much." Edward says, as he ties USS M'DICK to a couple of rocks to anchor it in place. As soon as his feet touch the sand, a ominous feeling washes over him like a wave. _'Well that was odd.'_ he notes as another screen appears in front of him.

 **[New Passive Skill unlocked: Spirit Sensing LV1. EXP: 0/100]**

 **The most basic skills of a shinigami, or a spiritually sensitive person/race.  
How you didn't have this skill before is astounding, and worries this system.  
** **Allows you to detect spiritual energy. Current level allows you to detect up to 10 meters.**

 _'Oh great, the skill description has developed an attitude.'_ Edward thinks, his eyebrow twitching. But one new thing that he did notice was three signatures hiding at the edge of the forest. Whether they're natives or not is up to debate, but probably not.

 **[Story Quest: Investigate the Island]  
Objectives  
\- Find out who the men at the edge of the forest are and who they work for  
** **\- Unknown. TBF(To Be Found)  
** **\- Unknown. TBF  
** **\- Unknown. TBF** **  
\- Defeat ?  
**

 **Rewards:**

 **Victory:**

 **-Everything that you loot  
-500 EXP  
-100 EXP per objective completed  
**

 **Failure:**

 **-Death**

"This ought to be fun." Edward notes to himself, before addressing the trio in the woods. "I know you're there, so come out and face me like men." He calls out. And soon enough the three men come out, two men wielding swords and guns strapped to their belts, with one man wielding a rifle. Each one of them were only Lv 6.

The one with a rifle shouts,"Get on your knees!" while his two cohorts advance towards Edward.

"I'm not your mother last night!" Edward shouts, baiting them to attack. And one of them did, swinging the flat side of a sword at the back of his head, knocking him down on to the sand. the rifleman aims his rifle at the back of his head, while one of his cohorts holds him down.

"Check the ship." the rifleman orders the other one. the grunt nods, checking the USS M'DICK for any supplies. Fortunately, Edward stored besides the clothes on him into his Inventory. And soon enough, the grunt returned with empty hands, shaking his head in dismay.

"Alright then, tie this joker up and throw him with the other bounty hunters." the rifleman says, throwing some rope to the grunts. The mention of captured bounty hunters indicate two things. One: There's somebody with a bounty on this island. Two: They have a reason for not killing the bounty hunters who came here.

"So there's someone with a bounty on this island?" Edward asks, as one of the grunts tie his hands up with a double-knot.

The grunt tying the rope scoffs. "Don't play dumb. Why would anyone com're if they weren't after Captain Spiel's 3,500,000 Beli bounty." Thankfully, Edward manages not to laugh at the small bounty as they lead him through the forest, until they walk into a cave. He is surprised about Spiel being in this timeline though, but considering that the guy from that other Romance Dawn novel was, or rather, will be captured by the marines, he shouldn't be too surprised.

Leading him through the small network of caves, until they come to a halt near a cage. They push him into the cage. And like a group of idiots, the pirates leave, leave, with nobody to guard the brig. Looking at the bars, he figures that he could cut them up or blow up the lock with a Kido.

"So they caught another one." A voice speaks up from the darker part of the cell.

Turning around, Edward sees a duo of men. the one who spoke is a tanned man with black hair, sunglasses covering his eyes and a permanent scowl on his face wearing a blue jacket over a purple shirt and white pants. His cellmate is a man with a shaven hair, a red headgear, wearing a green coat over a black shirt and plaid yellow shorts.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Swordsman\  
Johnny** **LV: 16  
/Speed\**

 **HP: 220  
MP: 60  
RP: 141  
**

 **STR: 29** **  
INT: 18  
VIT: 32  
WIS: 18  
AGI: 30  
DEX: 14**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:  
Bond of Brothers: A bond that surpasses the ties of friendship and ascends into the realm of brothers.  
{+10 to all stats when in party with /Yosaku\ or a person they call Aniki or Aneki.}  
** **Adept Swordsmanship: {+10% to swordskills. +10% damage dealt when wielding a sword}** **  
**

 **/Swordsman\  
Yosaku LV: 15  
/Power\**

 **HP: 220  
MP: 60  
RP: 140  
**

 **STR: 32** **  
INT: 17  
VIT: 36  
WIS: 19  
AGI: 24  
DEX: 14**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:  
Bond of Brothers** **: A bond that surpasses the ties of friendship and ascends into the realm of brothers.  
** **{+10 to all stats when in party with /Johnny\** **or a person they call Aniki or Aneki** **.}  
Adept Swordsmanship: {+10% to swordskills. +10% damage dealt when wielding a sword}**

"Well, yeah but it's no big deal" Edward responds casually, but on the inside he's somewhat panicking. Why the hell are Johnny and Yosaku here? If they didn't meet up with Zoro, they couldn't guide the straw hats to Baratie, and then Sanji couldn't join the crew. And Baratie would probably be taken over by Krieg.

"So, who are you two?" he asks, sitting down. Even though he knows who they are, he shouldn't just outright call them by their name, that'd just bring up questions he couldn't answer.

"I'm Johnny and this is Yosaku." Johnny introduces him and his coat-wearing partner. "We were hunting Spiel the Hexagon, to claim his bounty, but as you can see, that didn't go well." he explains. They managed to put up a good fight, beating 20 men out of their 50-man strong crew, but then that bastard started flinging fire at them, and then, it was all over.

"So, what brought you here?" Yosaku asks, untying Edward's ropes. Looking at their new cellmate, he doesn't look like a normal bounty hunter or a marine.

"Well, I was just landed on to this island, got ambushed by the three mooks who brought to this cell. My name is Edward by the way." he answers, introducing himself. Now that they're acquainted, it's time to leave and make sure that these two meet the straw hat pirates.

Standing up, Edward addresses his two cellmates. "So, you guys want to bust out of here and kill Spiel?" Sure, he could probably beat the pirates by himself, with some careful planning and blasting them with Kido, but he'd rather give the two bounty hunters a reason to stick with him.

The duo's faces turn skeptic. "And how do you plan to break us out. the ground is too tough to dig through." Yosaku points out. They had tried digging with the spoons that came with the meals they brought, but the spoons didn't even make a scratch.

"And even if we had our swords, the bars are too tough for us to cut." Johnny adds. Edward grins pointing his palm at the prison bars. "Watch and be amazed, **'** **Hado # 3, Midori no kaze'**!" a burst of green wind surges from Edward's palm, cutting through the steel bars like a hot knife through butter.

After cutting enough bars to make enough room for them to walk through, Edward turns his face to look at the two, he sees Johnny and Yosaku with a look of surprise on their faces. "Well, shall we?" he asks, gesturing to the hole he made, before opening his inventory and equipping his Asauchi.

"Um, sure." Johnny responds, walking out of the cage, Yosaku following soon after. Maybe they would have a chance, with Ed's Devil Fruit ability, the only potential problem being Spiel with his fire ability.

"Actually hold on a second. **[** **Form party]**." Edward says as two small screens appear in both Yosaku's and Johnny's sight.

 **[You have been invited to form a Party with Edward Smith]**

 **[Join] [Decline]**

They turn to look at Edward, who just says. "It's something that'll let us keep an eye on our health along with other things. believe me it's helpful." The two cautiosly press the Join button, causing new screens to appear

 **[Welcome to the Game!]  
This power is called [The Gamer], which allows the whole world around you work like a game. Neat isn't it?  
What you currently have is a watered-down version of Edward Smith's Gamer ability.  
Unlike him, the people who receive the Gamer from him are limited in weapons and skills to their own class.  
**

 **For more info. go to the Help section.**

"What the hell!?" Johnny and Yosaku exclaim in confusion. Something like this definitely wasn't a part of a wind Devil Fruit.

"Not so loud." Edward warns them. If they got caught, he doubted the chances of the pirates being dumb enough to let them live to try again.

"I'll explain later after we've beaten Spiel." he tells them, picking up the steel bars into his inventory. He could try and craft something out of them, or use them as weapons if need be. And on that, he should remember to pilfer Crocodile's Seastone cage as well.

Apparently, the two made enough noise for some of the goons to notice. Thankfully, there's only two. A burly man with two cutlasses strapped to his waist, followed by a lanky man with flintlock pistols.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Swordsman\  
Pirate Goon LV: 8  
/Power\**

 **HP: 120  
MP: 20  
RP: 70  
**

 **/Gunner\  
Pirate Goon LV: 7  
/Technical\**

 **HP: 80  
MP: 60  
RP: 50  
**

Quickly gathering spiritual energy into a condensed sphere, Edward shouts to his party members, "Fire in the hole, **Hado # 5, Shuryūdan**!" throwing the spiritual bomb at the two goons, throwing them to the sides. "Johnny, Yosaku catch!" he shouts, throwing the two a couple of steel bars to use as weapons. They might not be weapons that they're used to, but it should be good enough

"You two take out the gunner, I'll take the swordsman." he says, dashing at the swordsman who's still coughing from the smoke produced by the explosion. He hits him with the flat side of his blade **[Critical hit! -110 HP.]** , wanting to interrogate him.

The gun-wielding goon was not prepared for the teamwork that Johnny and Yosaku posses, for when he attempts to aim at Yosaku, he leaves himself open for Johnny's quick attacks. This song and dance goes on for while, both sides taking a few nicks, until Yosaku manages to swing the improvised weapon against the gunner's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice job you two, here's an upgrade." Edward says, handing the duo the goons' swords, taking the flintlocks for himself. The two nod, appreciating the feel of a proper sword.

"So, what's the plan?" Johnny asks, looping the sword through his sash.

"Well, I was thinking of taking down Spiel, I'll of course let you guys get the bounty." Edward answers, handing them Spiel's bounty poster. He honestly didn't need the bounty money.

"Um, not that I'm complaining, but why are you letting us get the cash?" Yosaku asks, a little suspicious of the guy. Bounty hunters using each other as meatshields isn't unheard of, especially in some of bigger groups with people who are either arrogant, or strong enough enough to use people like that.

"Nah, I already got Ganzack's bounty safe and secure." Edward answers, setting their worries at ease. It's good to see that they're not over-trusting idiots, but now isn't the time for that.

Walking over to the pirate he knocked out, Edward starts waking him up, to interrogate him. They need to know any tricks that Spiel might have up his sleeves. As the pirate starts waking up, Edward binds his arm with **'Sai'**.

"Now then, I'm going to ask you a few questions, your answers determine whether or not you'll walk out of here alive." Edward states, taking a flintlock pistol out of his **[Inventory]**. On the inside, he's marveled at how little the thought of actually torturing someone bothers him, the wonders of [Gamer's Mind] in action.

"What the fuck!" the pirate screams in shock, spooked by Edward pulling a gun out of thin air.

"Shush you, I'm asking the questions here. Speaking of which, how many men does your captain have on this island?" Edward asks, leveling the gun on the goon's head.

"5-50, but those two beat 20." the goon answers, sweating profusely. The way this kid acted, his only of getting out of this situation was spilling the beans, before this kid spilled his guts.

"How strong? On the scale of 1-10, 1 being civilians, 10 being Arlong." Edward continues asking. Evident by Ganzack having a Hollow, things are definitely different and future opponents can not be underestimated.

"3-3."

"Well, then, bye." Edward bashes the goon over the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Now let's go, unless you guys want more guards rushing in, we should leave." the two bounty hunters nod, following Edward out of the jail-area, intent on getting some payback against Spiel.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks, I'm sorry about the short length of the chapter, but I'm just stressed with school. But thankfully, the semester is ending in about 15 weeks or so, and then I should have a lot of time to write. Oh, and do you guys remember the Preview that never happened in the previous story? Well, let's just say that it might happen...**

 **Overlod Susanoo: No spoilers on whether or not Edward will meet Fullbringers or Quincies. Not too sure about whether or not Edward can take a fullbringer's powers, since he died before obtaining Shinigami powers. I suppose Edward's physical flesh and blood body merged with his spiritual one with the shinigami powers.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm back, baby!

**AN: FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS, I SLUMBER, WHO HAS DIS- oh, it's you guys... Welcome back! So yeah, I'm back on the saddle, and MAN! stuff is happening in the One Piece world, Vivi's back, the crew's splitting up and it seems like there's another timeskip coming, but I think it's going to be a small one. Also, DAMN IT SANJI! Stop thinking with your dick! You didn't go through Kamabakka hell to leave your crew without a proper chef!**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **[Game data.]**

 **{Skill Effect}**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

It truly is impressive how far one man will go to take revenge on one little straw hat wearing boy playing pirate. How one man will feel perfectly comfortable with killing numerous civilians who couldn't even fight back, using a man as a flying meat carpet, his eyes asking the same question as the people you burn with your fire magic; _'Why?'_ , and then use them to test run your new spells.

That _'one man'_ is Spiel "the Hexagon", a low-rank pirate captain. He reminisces, as a coffin with a image of a skull with two specters crossed behind it painted in crimson red, standing out against the black paint of coffin is sustained over the pit with chains.

He had gone through countless scrolls, spent enough Beli to buy an island made of gold, used up all the little favors he still had, all to find something that would allow him to take his revenge and become a force to be reckoned with.

"It's nearly time." he says clenching his fist tightly as he remembers his previous attempt at power, using the blood of a Ruku for a ritual of immortality, selling the corpse at the Abyss, all foiled by that straw hat wearing rubber bastard! Spiel's trip to the memory lane is cut short.

"Captain Spiel, the prisoners have escaped!" the underling reports, before realizing that his captain is in the middle of something. Said underling takes a cautionary step back as his captain addresses him.

For a moment, he contemplated punishing the lowly peon for barging in, but it won't matter soon."No matter, my ritual is soon complete." Spiel says, not even a hint of worry in his voice. No force in this world could harm him after this ritual is complete.

"Start lowering the coffin!" he shouts his order to two of his men, who start lowering the coffin gently toward the pit as Spiel starts chanting. He would need to fully focus on this, for if he made even one small mistake, this whole island would become nothing more than a crater

" **Sors immanis maleficus anteactis temporibus,** **egredietur de** **exaudi orationem meam, et terram gigantum commorabitur.** " he chants, taking out a cloth bag with , as the coffin is slowly lowering in the pit, a sickly green glow erupts from the pit, a frightening chill spreading onto the air.

" **vexatos** **ossa,** " he opens the bag, throwing it's contents, fragments of bone into the pool, causing the glow to intensify.

" **invitis et carni et sanguini** " at this point, two men are drag one of their own near the pit giving their fellow crewmate a look of pity and fear, before pushing him into the pit, the water level rising up to Spiel's ankles. He steels his nerves, continuing with the ritual

 **"et da mihi potestatem** **ultra terminum carne mortali.** " he finishes his chant, the amulet with a gleaming red crystal embedded on it glows brightly as he submerges himself in the pit's contents, and the pirates in the room are bathed in the same light .

* * *

 **[With Edward, Johnny and Yosaku...]**

"You know, there's a lot less henchmen than I thought." Edward notes, showing another cutlass and flintlock pistol to his inventory, looted from a killed pirate.

"Well, maybe they're having lunch or something." Yosaku suggests jokingly.

"Yeah, no, but I got a bad feeli- what the was that?!" Edward gasps in shock, as a sense of dread accompanied by a chilling scream fills the network of caves, as if someone was walking on your grave.

"You guys heard that right?" he asks, turning to Johnny and Yosaku, who nod, turning their heads towards the sound of the scream. The corpses around them shudder, rising up, their eyes glazed, devoid of any sign of consciousness.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Undead\  
Zombie LV: 6  
/None\**

 **HP: 200  
RP: 90**

 **Undead soldiers, reanimated by their lingering souls reacting with a strong spiritual force.**

 _'What the FUCK!? Zombies shouldn't be here, Gekko Moria's in the Florian Triangle.'_ Edward panics, stabbing the nearest Zombie in the head, causing it to collapse. That brought a small bit of comfort to him, as at least they still followed the same basic rules of the undead.

If it doesn't have a head, it stays down.

"Oi! sever the head, but don't let them bite you!" Edward shouts, giving advice to Johnny and Yosaku. The zombies prove to be glass cannons, being able to pour out a lot of damage, not so good at taking it themselves, and relying on brute strength and numbers, but couldn't quite match them in speed.

And soon enough, they manage to put these soulless bodies back where they belong, in the ground in case you didn't take the hint.

"Okay, so what's next a fucking werewolf or a Vampire?!" Yosaku asks sarcastically, cleaning his sword on the clothes of one of the re-killed corpses. Edward internally snickers on how spot-on Yosaku truly is.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in the Grand Line Paradise section...]**

"ACCHOO!" A man-wolf hybrid sneezes, his arm piercing through a mans heart, both of them surrounded by multiple corpses of people planning a rebellion and innocent civilians alike.

"Somebody must be talking about me." the wolf-man mutters, throwing the corpse aside. Must be that cat-bastard talking shit about him.

* * *

 **[Impel Down, Level 6...]**

"ACCHOO!" A tall man of old age wearing a prisoners uniform, his white and red hair in tatters sneezes, the sound echoing through out the lowest level of the great underwater prison

"Bless you." one of his more civilized _'roommates'_ say.

"Thank you." the tall man says, getting into a comfortable position to sleep in, well, as comfortable as a stone prison at the bottom of the ocean can get.

* * *

 **[Back with the story...]**

"I doubt that we'll run into something like that yet." Edward says, his mind pushing the questions of why there are zombies in the East Blue to side, focusing on the situation at only do they have to deal with Spiel, whom if Edward remembers correctly, can do fire magic and fly on a broom, and now there's possibly a Necromancer that they have to deal with.

"Wait, _yet_? what do you mean yet!" Yosaku asks.

"Well, I'm just saying that we might run into someone with a Zoan Devil Fruit." Edward explains.

"Spiel, and the cause of these zombies, is probably behind this door." he says, walking down the hallway.

"Most likely." Johnny nods, following Edward. Yosaku, not wanting to be left behind, follows after them.

Stepping into the giant room at the end of the hallway, they look around the blood-stained room, a stone altar at the back of the room, chains leading into the pit of glowing water and most importantly, corpses lining the room. The corpses don't seem to be touched, no wounds or any sign of a disease, it's like they suddenly just stopped living.

A male figure pulls himself out of the pit, garbed in black robes, blue energy flickering off the fabric, his face obscured by the hood. **"What's this? three little ants who think they can kill a god?"** the figure taunts, pulling back the hood covering his face, revealing it to be Spiel, his eyes glowing a hellish red.

 **[Observation]**

 **Bounty: 3, 500, 000 Beli**

 **/Undead\  
Spiel the Hexagon LV: 13  
/Tech\**

 **HP: 300  
MP: 600  
RP: 200**

 **Buffs/DeBuffs:  
Immortality(Equip): You cannot be killed by mortal means.  
{HP cannot fall below 1. Damage taken from physical attacks -50%}**  
 **Magic Acolyte: You have dabbled a fair bit in the use of Mana, making spells easier to use.  
{MP cost for spells -20%.}  
**

 **"I suppose You three will do for testing out my new powers."** Spiel says, shooting a dark purple bolt of electricity into the ground, causing a four feet tall skeleton, iron armor covering the upper body, arms and legs, a broadsword in one hand, and a tower shield in the other, to crawl out of it. The empty sockets of the skull glow with crimson red, like blood taken from a corpse, so freshly dead.

 **[Observation]  
**

 **/Undead\  
Skeleton Knight LV: 10  
/Power\**

 **HP: 200  
RP: 100**

 **Buffs/DeBuffs:  
Undead body: An undead body doesn't care much about damage.{Damage taken from [slash] and [pierce] -30%}**

Satisfied, Spiel sits down to watch his new minion fight a few insects. **"Kill them."** he orders, the knight leaps at Edward with in-human speed. He should take out the unknown one first, and them simply play around with the two weaklings for a bit before adding them to his undead ranks.

"Johnny, Yosaku, I'll provide cover, you two keep this bag of bones off of me." Edward says, blocking the skeleton's attack, but he's being pushed back as the knight applies more force. Edward binds the knight with **'Bakudo #1: Sai'** , allowing Johnny and Yosaku to attack it's arms, targeting spots not protected by armour **[-30 HP]**.

The bounty hunter duo dis-engage as the knight breaks loose of the binding spell, roaring menacingly as it does so. It charges at Edward, feeling an inkling of anger at the puny human attempting to stain the honor of battle, throwing around those flimsy spells instead of charging headfirst into battle, like a man should!

Seeing the undead knight charging at him with a burning hatred reflected in those crimson eyes, Edward starts palm, forming into a flat, circular shape "Take this you undead bastard, **'** **Hado # 6, Kazaguruma'**!" he shouts, throwing it at the knight, the spiritual saw blade carving a sizable dent into the armor, revealing the bones underneath it **[-80 HP. Armour durability: 70%]**.

But the attack didn't stop the undead knight, merely slowing it down **[-50% AGI]**. Deciding to test something out, Edward draws his Zanpakuto, charging for a **'Charge Slash'**. The knight jumps at Edward, feeling a semblance of excitement at the chance of a real sword-fight.

Edward sidesteps the broadsword hitting the ground, unleashing the charged slash at the undead's side, carving a sizable gash into the armour, reaching over to the back **[-88 HP. Armour durability: 35]**. The undead knight drops his broadsword and tower shield with a resounding thud, his arms clawing at his armor, feeling the energy holding him together start breaking apart **[-90 RP]**.

Johnny and Yosaku take advantage of this, slashing the knight's exposed backbone **[CRIT! -120. 600 EXP for all party members]** , the red glow from the knights eye sockets disappears as the skeleton falls apart into a pile of bones and armor, the reiryoku holding it together gone.

 **"Well, that was an disappointment."** Spiel sighs, floating up from his sitting position. Although he might appear calm and in control on the outside, but on the inside, he's panicking, wondering how did his undead knight fall to mere humans. Sure, if it got smashed to bits by fishmen, that he could understand, but to mere humans with swords? Preposterous!

As Spiel seems more focused on gloating, Edward tries attacking him with his Zanpakuto. If it managed to kill a skeleton held together with Reiryoku, then it should work on a "immortal" being.

Spiel contemplates whether or not he should let this mongrel's attack get through just so that he could show off his immortality, but attempts to dodge as he feels the energy emanating from the sword. Although, he managed to dodge a fatal blow, the slash did manage to make a sizable gash, blood flowing from it, albeit slowly **[-200 HP]**.

 **"Hahahahahaha! You thought that I would let you just attack me? Fool!"** Spiel laughs maniacally, his wound knitting itself shut, the crystal around his neck glows brightly, although it seems to slightly cracked. **[+100 HP]** Multiple skeletons rise up from the ground, each one of them armed to the teeth with rusted swords and sharp bones used as impromptu daggers. The corpses around the room also start rising, their skin gaining a sickly green tint, and more of them are starting to shuffle into the room

 **"See? with the power of the great wizard Ras-"** Spiel's gloating is cut short as the skeletons and zombies start running at him, shrieking with their hoarse voice, dog-piling on him. And even more Zombies run into the dog-pile, completely ignoring the three living men in the room.

* * *

Edward is struck speechless as the mass of corpses and skeletons start twisting and turning, merging together. Johnny and Yosaku barely manage to hold their stomachs as the mass of flash and bone start forming into a more humanoid shape, but still far from human as the 8 feet tall humanoid sprouts horns from it's forehead, sharp impale-a-man size horns.

The humanoid continues to transform, sprouting small spikes on it's arms, boneplates forming into a exo-skeleton. And Spiel's body is hanging from it's chest, like some sort of a crest. The skin of the creature is sickly green and covering some of it's body, but the amount of flesh from the zombies clearly wasn't enough, as the muscles and some of the organs are laid bare in some spots. The amulet Spiel was wearing is glowing brightly from the creatures forehead, veins pulsing out from it.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Undead+Human\  
Legion+Spiel LV: ?  
/All\**

 **HP: 900  
MP: 600  
RP: 800**

 **Buffs/DeBuffs:  
none  
**

"What the hell..." Johnny manages to say, confused and horrified of what he's looking at. It's like some sick perverted attempt at making a giant. The giant just stands there, as if it hasn't noticed the three humans near it.

"It's just a bigger monster, we take probably need to destroy the crystal, and it'll collapse into it's base components." Edward notes, noticing the crystal on it's forehead pulsing like a power core.

"And how are you going to manage that? Even if we stood on each other's shoulders, we still couldn't reach it." Yosaku says, picking up the broadsowrd and tower shield the skeleton dropped.

"I... got a spell that should be able to blast this guy in one go..." Edward says, filing through his memories of Bleach Hado's, but none of the ones that are in his skill list can take out the giant monster.

"I sense a 'but' coming." Johnny says.

"But, I need to chant the incantation." Edward explains, remembering the words for the Hado. Hopefully, he has enough RP to cast it. The giant finally notices them, and raises it's foot to crush them.

"Guys, watch out!" Yosaku shouts, tackling them both, as the foot comes down, missing the them by a arms length.

"Guys, I'll retreat into the hallway, you guys try and keep it focused on it." Edward says, pumping Mana into his legs as he makes a break for the hallway.

"Fine! C'mon Yosaku!" Johnny shouts, running at the giant, his sword in hand.

"Ok, this should be far enough. I just hope that this will work." Edward draws in a sharp breath, settling into the stance he remembers seeing in the manga, and starts channeling Reiryoku into his index and middle fingers.

* * *

"Take this you bastard!" With a mighty war-cry, Yosaku brings the broadsword down on the giant's foot **[-70 HP]** , causing it to let out a roar of pain, and kicks Yosaku off it's leg, knocking him back a couple of feet **[-40 HP]**.

Johnny takes advantage of this opening, slashing at it's ankle in an attempt to topple it **[-50 HP. -50% Movement speed.]**. He quickly runs away, as the giant tries to smash him with it's fist, shaking the earth as it misses him.

"I really hope that Edward's done soon." Johnny groans, wiping away some sweat.

"Yeah, no kidding, OH SHIT!" Yosaku quickly blocks with his tower shield as the giant starts shooting bones at them.

* * *

" **'Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh,'** " Edward starts chanting, slowly as to not get a single word wrong, ignoring the drain on his RP that he's feeling.

He _refuses_ to die here, especially when there are Hollows out there, in this already fridge horror-filled world.

* * *

"How many bones does this guy have!" Yosaku shouts, as the giant keeps shooting bones at them like a machine gun.

"Shut up and hold that shield up until Ed-Aniki's ready!" Johnny shouts back as they start slowly retreating towards a pair of knocked-down pillars to get some proper cover so that they can wait for the barrage of bones to stop.

* * *

" **'** **all creation, flutter of wings,** **ye who bears the name of Man!** **'** " Edward continues chanting, picking up the pace, as the Reiryoku in his hands starts glowing a brilliant blue, surrounding the hallway in it's glow.

* * *

"Do you think it's finally out of bones?" Yosaku asks, as the sound of bones cracking against stone finally stops.

"Check with your shield out." Johnny suggests, not wanting to see his friend get impaled by bones flying at high speeds.

Yosaku nods, slowly moving out of their cover with his shield out, and as he does so, he notices a bright blue light emanating from the hallway.

"Shit!" Yosaku yelps as bones start impacting his shield, and he quickly retreats behind the pillar, as the sound of bones flying through air and cracking against stone fills the air again.

* * *

" **'** **On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus.** **'** " Edward sweats profusely as he continues to chant, feeling the toll on his body increase as he keeps channeling more Reiryoku into the Hado.

Thankfully, it seems like the giant is too amused with shooting bones at Johnny and Yosaku to bother moving away from the center.

* * *

The giant groans as it runs out of bones to shoot at the two humans. It then starts slowly moving towards them, only to fall down as it's ankle twists. It attempts to get up, only to notice a bright light light at the end of the room. Numerous voices in it's head tell it to walk towards it, but the big voice tells it to attack or escape.

"What the heck is it doing?" Johnny and Yosaku wonder, as the giant opens it's mouth, and takes in a deep breath, a red glow emanating from it's throat as it does so.

" **'** **In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens, Hado # 73,** **Sōren Sōkatsui'**!" Edward throws his hands forward, pushing the energy in his hands forward, launching a giant burst of concentrated energy at the giant that's apparently charging up an attack.

The giant spits out a red blast, as it collides with the blue beam, the two struggle for a while, but soon enough the blue beam overtakes the red blast, pushing it back to it's sender, punching cleanly through the monster's head, and bursting through the cave's side, the beam traveling up to the sky, dissipating after a few seconds.

"Di-Did he really kill it?" Johnny asks with uncertainty as the giant's body is still there, motionless.

"You go check up on Ed-Aniki, I'll check if it's really dead." Yosaku says, cautiously walking towards the giant's body. He pokes it, and like a house of cards, it falls, scattering into dust as it hits the ground **[-800 HP. 2200 EXP for all party members]**. The only thing that survived intact is Spiel, and even then, he had second-degree burns all over his body, third-degree burns on some parts of his body.

"Well, at least we're getting that bounty." Yosaku notes with a happy grin. Surviving this fight was good enough, but getting that 3.5 million Beli bounty? Well that's just the cherry on top.

"And Ed-Aniki's also okay." Johnny informs, supporting Edward by his shoulder as they walk over to Yosaku.

"Anyone got some rope? Or something fro this bitch of a headache?" Edward groans, holding his head. That spell used up all of his Reiryoku, so he'd need to rest to recover some, at least enough to use Kido

 **[Quest Complete!]  
**

 **[Story Quest: Investigate the Island]  
Objectives  
-Find out who the men at the edge of the forest are and who they work for.[Completed]  
** **-Find and form a team with Johnny and Yosaku.[Completed]** **  
** **-Defeat Skeleton Knight.[** **Completed** **]  
** **-Defeat Spiel.[** **Completed** **]  
** **-Defeat Legion and destroy Rasputin's amulet.[** **Completed** **]**

 **Rewards:  
-1000 EXP**

Closing the quest window, Edward turns to Johnny and Yosaku, who found some chain, and have tied Spiel up, using a cutlass as an impromptu lock."Remember to gag him, so that he can't cast spells." He advises, feeling more comfortable if Spiel can't pull a surprise magic attack on them.

"Ah, thanks, Ed-Aniki." Yosaku nods, ripping off a part of Spiel's cloak to use as a gag.

"So, what do you guys say about looting his ship as compensation for the shit he's pulled?" Edward asks, getting a nod and a heartfull laugh out of his two companions.

* * *

 **[20 minutes later, at Spiel's Ship...]**

"Well, it seems like Spiel put all his eggs in one basket." Edward says, not sensing a single soul on the pirate captains ship, well besides a few rats and stowaway vermin, but nothing with a human-sized soul.

"Okay, Yosaku, Johnny you investigate and loot the Ship's armory and Kitchen, I'll take Spiel and investigate his quarters." Edward says, dragging Spiel's unconscious body. They had agreed that it's best that Edward should be the one to guard him, as he would be more suited to handle any magic he might throw.

Edward walks around a bit before finally finding Spiel's quarters, filled with numerous items, ranging from some potion ingredients to shrunken heads. Creeped out by the occult stuff, he decides to focus on more practical items in the cabin

"Okay let's see…" Edward mumbles as he ransacks the cabin of practical items, putting a regular model Transponder Snail, a dagger, a baby transponder snail and 100,000 Beli into his Inventory. Edward takes pause as he inspects the next item before him. A red book with the picture of a hand grasping a flame on the cover.

 **[Fire Magic for beginners]  
** **The cheapest of Elemental magic spell books.  
** **Reading this book will give you the ability to create and control fire**

 **Buy more powerful spells, and other things beyond this world at Abyss Corporation.  
Just dial 465-24-24 on your transponder snail to subscribe, only 100 Beli a month!  
**

 **[You can learn this skill. Do you want to learn it?]  
** **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]** **  
**

Before doing anything else, he writes the number down on a piece of paper, for the future. After writing the number down, he presses confirm, and grits his teeth as the information from the book flows into his brain, the book burning up, leaving only ashes.

 **[You have learned 'Fire Magic' Skill tree]  
Fire Magic LV: 1  
Passive Effects:  
** **Your Fire-based skills are 10% more effective  
** **You take -10% from Fire  
HP can't drop below 10 by Fire**

 **Fire, the first element that mankind has harnessed, ever since the stone age.  
**

Attempting to test his new skill out, Edward extends his hand, a small, red flame jumping from a nearby lamp, he moves it from one hand to the other, before snuffing it out. "Okay, so that's good to know." Edward notes, opening his Status screen to see what the update changed

 **[Status]**

 **/Gamer\  
** **Edward Smith LV: 12** **  
/Tech\  
EXP: 1020/1200**

 **HP: 210  
** **MP: 10{+2 in 5 minutes}  
** **RP: 25{+5 in 5 minutes}**

 **STR: 20{+10}** **  
INT: 34{+10}  
VIT: 20{+25}  
WIS: 33{+10**  
 **AGI: 28{+10}  
DEX: 33{+10}**

 **Points: 21  
** **4,100,000 Beli**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:  
** **Antisocial: You don't like spending time around other people and would rather spend your time indoors than out in the sunlight. through your self-imposed isolation, you have gained knowledge. How you will use said knowledge is up to you.  
{-40% to social events. +40% INT&WIS}  
** **Kido Affinity: You have talent for using Kido, allowing you to skip incantations for Kido spells that you know.  
{Kido spells cost: -50% of the usual. No Incantations are required for Kido spells in the Skill list}  
Fire Magic: ****Fire, the first element that mankind has harnessed, ever since the stone age.  
{+10% power to Fire-based skills. Damage taken from Fire -10%. HP can't drop below 10 by Fire}**

Edward closes the screen, planning to save his Points for later. Finding nothing else noteworthy, besides a newspaper saying the Captain Morgan has been arrested, giving Edward a good idea of _when_ he is. Edward joins Johnny and Yosaku, who seem to have found a good haul, if the grins plastered on their faces is anything to go on.

"So… I guess you two found something?" Edward asks, setting the deadweight formerly known as Spiel on the deck. "Yeah, we found some swords and guns. what about you?" Johnny asks.

"Well, I found a couple of Transponder snails, a dagger, some Beli and now I can do this." Edward answers, a flame igniting over his hand. Johnny and Yosaku aren't surprised by the flames.

"Well, at least now we don't have to worry about having uncooked ever again." Yosaku jokes, grinning.

"Let me guess, magic?" Johnny guesses. Considering the shit they ran into with this Bounty, he really didn't expect anything else.

"Yep, anyway, what do you guys say about us keeping this Bounty hunter team together?" Edward asks, extinguishing the flame.

The two share a look before answering. "Sure, It's been a long time since we teamed up with anyone, ever since Zoro-Aniki left." Yosaku says, reminiscing of the times when they were a team with Zoro-Aniki, training alongside him, and all the other good times. Although, they certainly didn't miss correcting him when he started walking in the wrong direction.

Edward fakes a thoughtful look, before snapping his fingers. "You mean the "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro right? Last time I heard, he was caught in the Marine base at Shell town." Edward informs them, a shocked look coming onto their faces. Zoro-Aniki wasn't so weak as to get caught by Marines.

"Don't worry, according to this newspaper, some kid in a straw hat saved him and beat up the corrupt Captain Morgan." he says, setting their worries at ease.

"Anyway, where should we cash in our Bounty?" Edward asks.

"Hmm… Loguetown is the nearest, so that's where we should take Spiel." Johnny says, pointing to the point on a map where Loguetown is located.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if we visit Baratie along the way do you?" Edward asks, wanting to set the plot at least back on track, so that the straw hats do get their chef. Seeing no problem with it, the two bounty hunters nod, also wanting to taste the famous food of Baratie.

* * *

 **And that's all for now folks! So yeah, I couldn't find a good spot to put in the joke, so I scrapped it. I also went back and fixed a few grammar errors in Chapter 2, and the newer version should be up by now. And, as some of you might have noticed, the Abyss Corporation is quite present in this world, allowing a weakling like Spiel to become a force to be reckoned with. And rest assured, the true extent of the effect that the Abyss Corporation causes will be quite present when we get to the Grand Line.**

 **Translation of the spell**

Oh, great wizard of times past,

come forth from the

land of the dead and hear my plea.

take the bones of those disturbed,

and the flesh and blood of the unwilling

and grant me power beyond the limit of mortal flesh.

 **Edward's full stats at the end of the chapter:**

 **/Gamer\  
** **Edward Smith LV: 12** **  
/Tech\  
EXP: 1020/1200**

 **HP: 210  
** **MP: 120  
** **RP: 158**

 **STR: 20{+10}** **  
INT: 34{+10}  
VIT: 20{+25}  
WIS: 33{+10**  
 **AGI: 28{+10}  
DEX: 33{+10}**

 **Points: 21  
** **4,100,000 Beli**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:  
** **Antisocial: You don't like spending time around other people and would rather spend your time indoors than out in the sunlight. through your self-imposed isolation, you have gained knowledge. How you will use said knowledge is up to you.  
{-40% to social events. +40% INT&WIS}  
** **Kido Affinity: You have talent for using Kido, allowing you to skip incantations for Kido spells that you know.  
{Kido spells cost: -50% of the usual. No Incantations are required for Kido spells in the Skill list}  
Fire Magic: ****Fire, the first element that mankind has harnessed, ever since the stone age.  
{+10% power to Fire-based skills. Damage taken from Fire -10%. HP can't drop below 10 by Fire}**

 **And, now, I'll be answering some Quest Reviews of CH 3:**

 **Quest(8.2.2016): Eh, maybe.**


End file.
